As shown in Patent Literature 1, an image process which generates one panorama image from a plurality of images is well known.
For example, a user obtains a large number of captured images (frame image data) while horizontally sweeping a camera, and by combining these, a so-called panorama image can be obtained.
Note that, a “sweep” is said to be the operation of imaging direction movement due to a rotational motion of an imaging apparatus at the time of imaging, in order to obtain a plurality of flame image data for panorama image generation. For example, in the case of moving an imaging direction in a horizontal direction, a sweep direction will point to the horizontal direction.